Be My Snowflake
by coolstuff
Summary: This is an Oikawa x Oc. I'm just doing this for fun. All rights go to the creator of Haikyuu but plot is all mine. Miyuki Iwaizumi is starting her first year at Aoba Johsai. She's friends with the Grand King and had a bit of a crush on him since her early childhood. Now that she's at the same school as him, will she feel the same feelings as she once had?
1. About Miyuki Iwaizumi

Name: Miyuki Iwaizumi

Nicknames: Miyuki-chan, Yuki-chan, Iwaimouto-chan and Iwai

Family: Hajime Iwaizumi (older brother)

Gender: Female

Date of Birth: December 20

Height: 139.9 cm

Weight: 32.73 kg

Known for: Overhand tosses (Libero tosses) solid receives, receiving near impossible spikes, blocks and serves

Occupation: High School student at Aoba Johsei (1st Year Class 4)

Likes: Chocolate Chip Cookies, Volleyball

Goal: To become the best libero ever

Teams: Chidoriyama (former) Seijoh (current)

Position: Libero

Number: 4

Current Concern: Near impossible to read handwriting

Star Sign: Sagittarius

Personality: Kind, sweet, loyal, shy, quiet, (when angered) is worse then Hajime, understanding

Appearance: Bangs covering both sides though more strands are covering the right side, half up half down up do, thinner eyebrows than Hajime, small nose, thin lips, same eyes (though more feminine) as Hajime and same hair colour.

How she got her name: When she was born, the first thing she smiled at was the snow outside.

Relationships: Hajime Iwaizumi ~ brother, Oikawa Tooru ~ friend and short term crush and Nishinoya Yuu ~ senpai in Chidoriyama

Hidden Talent: Singing

Negatives: When she gets sick, she stays sick for at least a week and can be as long as two weeks, bad attitude when irritated or angry, terrible handwriting and is really short

Positives: Can change into a good a mood as fast as she can get into a bad mood. Forgiving

Trivia: Can't cook in one way or another, is a very messy person, sometimes goes to Lil Tykes volleyball program to earn some money, is a morning person, doesn't like spicy foods, hangs out with Hajime and Oikawa in her free time playing volleyball, has a surprisingly powerful punch (probably because of Hajime) and is terribly afraid of thunder and lightning.


	2. The First Day

It's my first day of high school and guess what? I'm already lost. Since I'm really short, most people don't see me. I get teased because of it, but I don't mind. It's not like it's the first time I heard it.

So I was walking to my first class when a mob of girls came running towards me. Being the super confused first year, I turned around. Behind me was the one and only Oikawa Tooru. I used to have a crush on him. _Used to,_ though when I was accepted into Chidoriyama, I kinda stopped crushing on him. I saw him pretty often too. Well since he is best friends with my brother, Hajime Iwaizumi.

Now, when I saw him, I didn't go all fangirly like everyone else. I just, turned around and left. Well, I only stopped because I heard someone calling my name. The nickname that person was using, only meant that person who was calling me was Oikawa.

"Iwaimouto! Yoo hoo! Over here!" said Oikawa in a sing song voice.

"What is it Trashykawa? And why do you still call me Iwaimouto?" I asked.

"Well you are Iwa-chan's sister aren't you?"replied Oikawa with his idiotic grin. I scoffed. He used that nickname since I was 3! How he managed to create such a ridiculous nickname was beyond me. Maybe he mashed up Iwaizumi and Imouto?

I was going to reply but I felt a shiver down my back. I turned around to see Oikawa's fangirls glaring at me. I'll be honest, it was intimidating and it was hella creepy. I looked at the clock and I had 15 minutes until class started. Good thing Hajime woke me up early.

"Eh? Miyuki? Why are you in the third year hallway? The first year hallway is on the other side of the building" speak of the devil. But never less, I was still glad that my brother managed to come and save me.

"Oh thank you Hajime! You're a lifesaver! And I um, got lost" I said kinda sheepishly. He only smiled and said "here, how 'bout me and Trashykawa show you to your classroom. Is that alright?" I nodded.

After that fiasco, was lunch. In my opinion, was the worse part. It's when everybody gets to eat with their friends and catch up on the summer vacation. Since I didn't go to Kitagawa Daiichi, I didn't know (apart from Hajime and Oikawa) anyone one here.

At Chidoriyama, I would be with Nishinoya-senpai. He gave me useful tips on how to recieve the ball (though they were mostly sound effects) and he was fun to hang around with. Now in high school, there were different groups of friends. Not wanting to look like a total loser, I went outside to eat. There was a nice breeze outside anyways.

On the way to the courtyard, something caught my attention. It was a poster for the girl's volleyball team, and they are going to be holding a tryout tomorrow. I got super excited. If I made the team as their libero, I can play other high schools in the prefecture!

I couldn't stop thinking about it afterwards. Though everything came to an end with English class came. I suck at English, I can't pronounce the words properly and on top of that, my handwriting is so bad, I can barely read it my notes.

Surprisingly, I've manage to make it through without dozing off. Hajime had practice after school and he said to wait for him because he needs to walk me back home. It's not like I minded. It means I can get my own practice in.

Well, it was pretty hard. I mean Oikawa's fangirls blocked the entrance to the gym and spectators seat. Getting fed up with it, I stormed through them and got inside the gym. It looked like the boy's team was going to do a practice match, against themselves. Only problem was, they were short one person.

Walking up to the sensei or coach, I asked him if I could practice. Just when I said practice, his face lit up.

"Do you play volleyball?" asked the coach.

"Yes"

"What position do you play?" was the next question. I can already tell there was people watch me. But I answered anyways.

"Libero"

"What's your name? What year are you in? What's your height?" the coach was practically shooting questions. Not wanting to cause a scene I replied quickly.

"Iwaizumi Miyuki, 1st year and 154.9 cm"

The gym was silent. The some of the players ran up to me saying "Are you Iwaizumi-san's sister?"

"Wow you're really short compared to senpai"

An irk mark appeared on my forehead but I stayed calm.

"Iwaizumi, the short one, go get changed. And we need a name for you" I nodded and ran to the girl's change room. Behind me, I heard the boy's brainstorming ideas.

Once I got back, I put on the jersey with the L for libero on it. It was yellow. On my team was all the players who weren't regulars but I didn't mind it. As long as I got to play, I was fine.

The red team was going to serve first. I looked at the stands and saw that it was almost full. There were whispers among them saying why is there a girl on the team. Then the whistle brought me back to reality. It was signaling Oikawa to serve. And I knew what I was in store for as a smile made its way to my lips.

* * *

 **Yayyy chapter one is complete! I kept on changing to second person when the story is supposed to be in first person. This is only for fun but if you see any errors, please tell me. Until next time!**


	3. Volleyball Game

He threw up the ball with a smirk. When he running and jumping, I noticed something. He was looking at me. I knew what he was going to do. The Oikawa was testing me. I got into a readying stance and watched. I watched the ball. Only when it was getting closer, I saw it.

I quickly moved to the side and signed out while yelling it. "OUT!"

Oikawa just laughed while walking back into the court.

"Iwaimouto is a very good libero! No wonder why she won the best female libero" said Oikawa as he praised me.

It was my team's turn to serve. He served only to be received by their libero. He passed it to Oikawa who set it to Kindaichi. The way his arm moved, I knew he was going for a straight.

When he hit the ball, I was proven wrong. He did a feint. If I wasn't in the position to receive a straight I mightn't not be able to get it. In the last second, I dug my hand under the ball and it flew back into the air.

"COVER!" I screamed. Yahaba quickly ran under it and set it to Kunimi. Kunimi did a regular spike and the ball falls on their side of the court. We're winning 2-0.

I switched off since the current rotation causes me to go to vanguard. In that moment of time, the other team scored 5 consecutive points. By the time I got back on, it was 5-3 in the other team's favour. My team seemed to be down so when I got on the court I yelled "let's turn the tables guys!"

At least some of them smiled. Hajime was up for serving. He jumped served and our setter Yahaba had to recieve it. I could see Oikawa smirk. He probably thought that my team was done for. But I have another trick up my sleeve.

"I GOT IT!" I yelled loud enough for the team and the ones who trying to get it backed off. I ran up to the attack line and just before I stepped on it, I jumped. I tossed it to Kunimi who crossed it. The whole crowd went wild, except Oikawa's fangirls. Even Hajime looked surprised.

After my mini celebration Hajime called me.

"Hey Miyuki, when did you learn that?" he asked.

"Remember the time when I asked Oikawa to teach me how to toss? Yup that's when" I replied with a smile.

"Woah Iwaimouto, I never knew that you were actually going to use my tips" said Oikawa.

"Guys ask questions later we have a game remember" I said. The two nodded. The first ended up going to Hajime's and Oikawa's team; 25-19

The second was a bit different. We managed to get 4 service ace and the fifth one was almost a service ace, apart from the fact that Kindaichi was able to receive it. As expected the ball was sent to Oikawa who tossed it to Hajime.

Luckily it was a normal spike so I was able to get the ball and it flew towards Yahaba to which Motomu's delight, spiked it. But Oikawa and Kindaichi blocked it. The ball flew behind Motomu into the unguarded rear. And as if everything was going in slow motion, I dove for it and stuck my wrist under and flicked it back keeping the ball in play.

I rolled and stared at the ball, _please get this point_ I pleaded in my head. The ball touched the net and it fell. Right onto their side giving us a point. Relief washed over me.

We lost 0:2 sets by 25-19 first set and 23-25 second set but I still thought it was fun.

"How was today Miyuki" asked Hajime.

"Oh it was fun" I replied, yawning as I was really tired and worn out from the match.

"Iwaimouto did some really surprising things" said Oikawa. I nodded

"Hey we should try a synchronized attack with Miyuki tossing. That would be cool" exclaimed Hajime

"Why should Iwaimouto take my place? Is she better than me" complained Oikawa

"No you will be spiking, it would throw our opponents off seeing Miyuki tossing and you spiking. Get the picture Trashykawa"

"HMM WHAT PICTURE"

Me and Hajime face palmed and proceeded to go home.


	4. He Has A Girlfriend

So this is what, the third week of high school and I just found out that Oikawa had a girlfriend. I only found out when Hajime invited me to sit with him and Oikawa for lunch when I saw her. I have to admit it, she was pretty.

She seemed sweet, well I mean we did have a mini convo.

"Hello my name is Hanako Inoue but call me Inoue" she introduced herself. "What's your name?"

Being the shy girl I was, I stayed quiet and I looked at Hajime, who nodded. Just when I was about to tell her she exclaimed "oh my god are you Iwaizumi's girfriend?!" It was silent for a while, then me, Oikawa and Hajime all laughed at the top of our lungs.

"Iwa-chan's girlfriend?! Oh my Hanako-chan you make the best jokes" chuckled Oikawa.

"Sh-she's n-not my BWA HAHA" Hajime couldn't keep it in anymore.

Inoue had the most confused face ever. After we calmed down I introduced myself.

"Hey, I'm Miyuki Iwaizumi. Hajime is actually my brother" I explained.

She nodded. Then she said something about tryouts.

"Congratulations Hanako for making captain of the girl's volleyball team and good luck on this year's tryout" said Oikawa. This girl, no way. She was captain of the girl's volleyball team! This day couldn't get any better.

"You're the captain?! And there's a tryouts? When?!" I yelled with joy.

"You want to tryout? Well tomorrow is the first tryout. Wait you play?" asked Inoue

I nodded. "I play libero and I got the best female libero last year"

"Which school did you come from?"

"Chidoriyama"

"Well Iwaizumi, see you at tryouts"

The lunch break wasn't so bad but the classes were so confusing. The first pop quiz I managed to score a 96% on it. Math I think. Then the teacher told me to that I needed to practice writing. I kind of rolled my eyes at him behind his back but whatever.

Like usual, I walked home with Hajime and Oikawa and Inoue tailing us. Just when our house came into view, I started running. I don't know why but I did. Maybe I was anxious to go put on the air conditioner or maybe I was just glad to be home, away from school.

When I got inside, I threw my bag across the living room and ran straight into my room. I quickly changed. While I was changing the amount of bruises on my arms and legs. There were quite a few. After changing I saw Oikawa and Inoue having a mini make out session.

A little annoyed and confused I started to get a little madder by the second. They were making out, in my living room, on MY favourite couch. That couch was the comfiest thing in the world. It could rival my bed. In the end, I got fed up with it.

"OIKAWA! GET YOURSELF A ROOM! AND IF YOU MAKE SO MUCH A MESS ON THAT COUCH I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" I practically screamed at him. The two only looked at you. I sighed and got myself a glass of milk. Milk always cleared my thoughts. After grabbing a cookie, I went to go sit down on the couch that wasn't occupied.

It was silent apart from the fact that I was munching on some cookies. Once I finished eating it Oikawa spoke up.

"Iwaimouto?" said Oikawa

"Hmm?" was my response

"Why do you have so many bruises? Do they hurt because to me they look like they do" he said. I never really thought about it really. Whenever I see one, I usually shrug it off. Now I started to wonder if my bruises actually hurt. I poked at large purple one. When I touched it I winced.

"Iwaimouto?" Oikawa spoke up once more.

"Yeah?"

"Can I use your washroom? Iwa-chan is taking too long in the shower and I really need to go"

I nodded. He whispered a quick thanks and ran off. That only left me and Inoue sitting the living.

"So, how was your day?" I asked, though it was kind of quiet

"Look Iwaizumi. I know you want Tooru for yourself. All the girls do. Even when I became his girlfriend, the fangirls are still after him" said Inoue.

"What makes you think that? And the fangirls won't stop. It's been like that since he started school"

"Because I know you would take any chance you got"

"Are you sure of that?"

"Well I don't need another girl apart of the fangirl team. He already has too many girls over him"

I scoffed. Yeah I do know that Oikawa has girls all over him.

"So? You're already with him. He confessed to you, no one else so if I were you I would let him be"

I think she got mad. Because she got up and said "just because he's friends with you, doesn't mean you get advantages got it"

"And what advantages would I take?"

"I don't know? All I know that you would"

"That's not a good answer"

"When was the first time you met him?"

"I don't know, 3?

"Well, if you even look at him, I won't let you join the team" I sighed. She's totally messed up.

I got up and walked to my room and got in bed. Almost immediately I fell asleep and little did I know that Oikawa heard that whole conversation.

* * *

 **So the grand king has a girlfriend. Well two in one day? Not bad for me.**


	5. Tryouts

Today is the first day of the volleyball tryouts and I'm pumped. Hajime managed to persuade his coach to let him come to my tryout and knowing Oikawa, he tagged along too. Without their ace nor their setter, the coach decided to let the whole team watch the girl's tryout.

I'll be honest, I'm a bit nervous. But as Nishinoya-senpai told me, being nervous is not something you should be compared to a tripod headstand. Though I still don't understand what that's supposed to mean.

After the last class of the day, I walked to the girl's change room to go change. I could see a lot of girls trying out so I have some competition. Unfortunately, the shortest girl other than me was 144 cm which makes me the shortest.

I put on me aqua blue t-shirt of Seijoh and the white shorts. Then I put on my knee pads and my one elbow pad on my right arm. With all of that I'm good to go!

As I go out I hear squealing in the spectator's seat and I suspected it was Oikawa. Even the girls who were trying out were standing at the bottom squealing. Inoue looked pretty pissed as her boyfriend still had fangirls even when they're dating. I got to admit, they were pretty annoying and I felt bad for Inoue.

After sighing, I head off to warm up. I ran three laps around the gym and stretched for a good three minutes. Picking up a volleyball, I started to practice.

Okay, I lied. I didn't start to practice just yet because I needed a partner. Liberos can't do anything if the ball isn't moving, I looked around the gym to see two girls. Judging by the way they practiced, they were a setter and wing spiker. Walking up to them I asked "hey can I practice with you for a bit?"

The one who set the ball looked at me and said "sure. How about it Kosaku?" Kosaku, well I think that's her name, had a smiling face saying "I say it's ay okay! I'm a middle blocker, Kosaku Yura, first year. Mitoya introduce yourself and stop being intimidating"

"Mitoya Risa, first year setter" said Mitoya.

"Um okay I'm Iwaizumi Miyuki, first year libero"

Both Kosaku and Mitoya had a surprised face but shook it off. For the remaining few minutes, I practiced receiving the ball spiked by Kosaku.

Then Inoue cleared her throat to grab all the girl's attention.

"Welcome to the first day of tryouts. This will be the only tryout so try your best. Now head to the corner that says your position" said Inoue. I found the libero sign and stood by it. There were two other girls trying out for libero. The other two girls must be in the 160s because I was shorter than two.

Middle blockers: 4  
Liberos: 3  
Setters: 4  
Wing spikers: 4

That makes 15 girls who are trying out.

After some practice with the third year libero we did a small practice match to see how well we do in a game. I was on the yellow team against the red team.

The points were only up to 12 out of two sets. Since there was so many girls trying out, there was enough on each team to do a full rotation without having to switch anyone off. Well except for liberos, they switch out someone.

When look at my team, we do have some pretty tall people. Among them was Kosaku and Mitoya. Then I realize that each team has 2 of each position apart from being the only libero on my team and the other two on the red team.

My team takes the lead with the first point but the red quickly catches up. Then Kosaku switches in the rear guard and after she serves I got on the court. She gave me a thumbs up and I smiled.

As I walk onto the court I can hear "GOOD LUCK IWAIMOUTO! I BELIEVE IN YOUU!" Well I wonder who that was *cough cough* Oikawa. The red team served and the ball flew straight towards me and I passed it to the other setter (not Mitoya.) She set it to one of the wing spikers and she spiked a straight. We were winning 8-6 by the time I rotated into the vanguard and switched with Kosaku.

The first was in my team's favour as we won the first set. The second set started. The red serves first so I'm on the court first. She jumped served and she served it towards the other setter. She received it and Mitoya set it to a middle blocker and she spiked it. Luckily we got the point, but that setter didn't get up. Apparently she twisted her ankle and was taken to the nurse.

The girl served again and it went straight towards Mitoya. She received it but she had first touch which meant she couldn't set it. I ran up to attack line and jumped setting it to a wing spiker and she spiked it, earning us a point.

Soon, I switched off with Kosaku again and she scored us tons of points. With her spiking and her blocking, it was quite amazing. We were even at a set point! But she had to switch off with me. The ball went back and forth from both sides. It was nerve racking.

On it's third time on our side, a middle blocker spiked it and it got blocked by a tall middle blocker. The ball flew into the corner of the court so I ran after it. I reached out and brought it back. Though I crashed into the chairs that were set there. With pain flowing through the arm that I landed on I shouted "FOLLOW!" and bam, the last point, the point that gave us the match.

I was so happy that we won but now I was nervous about if I made the team or not. After I changed Hajime and Oikawa stood at the exit waving to me. I ran into Hajme's arms and hugged him. Oikawa was talking to Inoue but he smiled at me and I returned the smile.

"Hey Miyuki wait here, Inoue is going to announce who made it now" said Hajime. Just at that moment Inoue said "thank you for trying out. If you hear your name, congratulation on making the team if not, thank you for trying out. Now listen closely for your name. For middle blockers, Kosaku and Ishida. Setter, Mitoya. Wing spikers, Shimiya and Uzama and last but not least, libero, Iwaizumi. Thank you for trying out."

I nearly squealed in happiness. I am a part of the girl's volleyball team!

* * *

 **Wow what a long chapter! Oh by the way, Kosaku and Mitoya are Miyuki's new friends. You'll see more of them. I tried to keep the match short to minimize writing time, but this still took me two hours. Give me ideas on what might happen next! Hope you enjoyed this1**


	6. Brother's Crush

Kosaku and Mitoya started to hang out with me. They told me their crush on Oikawa and I almost laughed at their confession.

"What?" asked Kosaku

"N-Nothing. I-It's just I find this kind of funny" I replied while trying not to laugh.

"How?" asked Mitoya clearly blushing.

"Because I didn't know that you were apart of the fan club" I said still laughing. I opened my lunch only to realize I had the wrong one. The one I had was Hajime's. I stood up wrapping up the bento before heading out.

"Hey where are you going?" asked Kosaku

"My brother's classroom. Wanna come?" I answered. The two nodded their heads and followed me to the third year hallway. The third years were pretty intimidation and their height too, it was scary.

Once I was at door 3-5, I asked Kosaku and Mitoya to see if they wanted to come with me inside. They shook their heads.

"We'll just watch from here" said Mitoya

"Yeah the third years are scary!" added Kosaku. Rolling my eye while smiling, I walked in. All eyes turned on me. I gulped and made my way to Hajime's desk. Oikawa was sitting there too. Oikawa seemed to notice my presence and said "Iwaimouto!"

Hajime looked at me and I turned back to see Kosaku and Mitoya blushing like crazy.

"So Miyuki, what brings you here?" asked Hajime

"You have my lunch and I have yours. Can I have mine back?" I replied. He looked almost startled.

"What you don't like my lunch?"

"No it's just I thought that you might want the Agedashi tofu that's in this one" I shook the bento. Hajime looked back and forth from the two bentos. Finally he sighed, "here" he handed me his bento, er mine back to me. Just then Oikawa tugged at my sleeve.

"Iwaimouto I need to tell you a secret" he whispered in my ear. I was curious, I mean Oikawa Tooru was going to tell me a secret, who wouldn't be?!

"Iwa-chan has a crush" Those 3 words and 1 name had my attention. I looked at Hajime to see him blushing.

"Are you telling Miyuki the thing I told you at the beginning of lunch?" asked Hajime. Oikawa nodded his head.

"Go tell her. But Miyuki not a word to anyone!" by now he turned red. So I asked "who has Hajime falling head over heels for?"

Oikawa pointed at a girl talking to group, which I believe is her friends.

"Kohana Shizu, the one in the middle" said Oikawa. I nodded and just before I turned around and left Hajime pulled my arm and whispered into my ear "befriend her for me, please Miyuki"

"Sure Hajime do you want me to do it now?" I asked but he shook his head and shooed me. I walked back outside to where Kosaku and Mitoya were standing.

"What did Oikawa-san tell you?" they both asked at the same time.

"Oh nothing important. It wasn't about him it was about my brother" I explained. The two didn't buy it. They kept bugging me until I said "what did you think'd tell me?"

"HIS CRUSH" they both said in unison. I face palmed.

"Not even close" I said.

~TIME SKIP~

It's been a week since Oikawa told me about Hajime's crush. I teased him every now and then but other than that, no progress. Well that is until he forgot his lunch when he went to practice. Luckily I didn't have a morning practice that day so I was home. In my mind, I decided to befriend that Shizu girl when I drop off his lunch.

I'm walking to Hajime's classroom when 3 guys surrounded me.

"Sup Cutie, whose lunch you got there?" asked the tallest.

"Because if it's for me I'll gladly take it" said the one on the left.

"What's your name pumpkin" asked the on on the right.

Now since I was scared of these third years, I answered them quickly.

"This is my brother's lunch and my name is Iwaizumi" I answered. My hands were shaking.

"You're Iwaizumi's sister? Man you're one cute girl. Hey you free tomorrow?" asked the tallest. I was going to decline them when someone else came in the conversation.

"Stop flirting with this first year will you? God you're not good looking in anyways"

When I looked at her, I recognized her. She was Shizu, Kohana! The 3 boys just turned around and left. I quickly thanked her and as I was about to leave, she stopped me.

"Did you say your name was Iwaizumi?" asked Shizu. I nodded. She smiled and put out her hand.

"I'm Shizu, Kohana. Um, I'm curious but what's your first name?"

"Miyuki"

"Wow that's such a pretty name" Then an idea popped into my head.

"Hey Shizu, can you give this to my brother I would really appreciate that" she thought about it but came into a conclusion of 'sure.' Then to befriend her I invited her to my volleyball practice. She laughed say something about how me and Hajime are so alike but she said sure.

So today I killed 2 birds with 1 stone, good job me.

Once I got home from practice, I saw a very red Hajime on the couch. I tried to be as quiet as I can but he somehow heard me.

"Miyuki" he called out. I turned to look at him. I managed a small yeah but it was barely audible. He stood up and walked towards me, by now I was shaking. But then, he surprised me by hugging me.

He buried his head into the crook of my neck and said "thank you for making Shizu give me my bento. Because of you, I got a date with her so thank you. Oh you have no idea of how much I love you"

I swear I turned red from being flattered and embarrassed. I nodded and went to my room. Opening my bag to pull out any homework I haven't finished, I came across my phone. Turning it on, I saw a text message from Oikawa not too long ago.

 ** _Oikawa_** ** _:_ _Hi Iwaimouto how are you?_**

Sighing I started texting that trash

 _ **Me:**_ _**Fine thank you**_

 _ **Oikawa : So what are you up to? Are you thinking about me ;)**_

 _ **Me:**_ _ **What makes you think that?**_

 _ **Oikawa:**_ _ **Oh because I certainly am!**_

 _ **Me:**_ _ **Okayy then**_

 _ **Oikawa:**_ _ **Video chat?**_

 _ **Me:**_ _ **Sure why not? You call**_

And just like that he called.

* * *

 **I'm sorry that this doesn't have a lot of Oikawa in it. I was trying to make it sound as natural as I can. Anyways, hope you enjoyed today's chapter! I will update daily on long weekends or holidays but when school rolls around I'll try to write one twice a week!**


	7. Video Call

I answered his call to see his beaming face. I'd hate to admit it but, that face is kind of cute.

"Oi Iwaimouto! Do you still have the picture of me and Iwa-chan as your lock screen?" asked Oikawa.

Just before high school started, we each took a picture of each other and set them as our lock screens. On my phone, I had a picture of Oikawa and Hajime as my lock screen. Oikawa had a picture of me and Hajime as his and Hajime had a picture of me and Oikawa as his lock screen.

The one with Oikawa and I took the longest because he wanted a picture of him kissing my cheek. We argued until I eventually won, so no there is no picture of me and him kissing my cheek.

"Yeah why?" I replied

"Oh just because I was wondering"

"Mmhmm"

"So Iwaimouto how's practice?"

"It's okay"

"Is Hanako-chan treating you nicely?"

"Hanako-chan?"

"Inoue"

"Oh" I thought hard about that question. I wasn't the regular libero so Wasashi, the regular libero played more often in practice matches. Inoue kept saying that it's her last year at Seijoh so let her play one last time. That was easy enough to believe, I mean she was in her last year at Seijoh and if she doesn't play, it'd be a sad year.

But, one day I over heard Wasashi and Inoue talking.

"Inoue, Iwaizumi is a much better libero than I am. She is able to keep the ball up in any circumstances and she is able to perform the overhand toss. I don't care if I don't get to play, as long as Seijoh wins, I would happy" said Wasashi.

"Look Wasashi, Iwaizumi only looks good because she won the best female libero award. That's only a title. You are so much better plus it's your last year so if I were you I would zip it, got it?" replied Inoue harshly.

"But Inoue she deserves to be on the court, like I said, I don't care if I'm on the court nor if I'm the regular libero. As long as Seijoh wins, it's a win win for both of us"

"Fine, she only has one chance, screws that up she'll be off the team"

"What?! You can't kick her off the team just because she made a small mistake. Even you make mistakes!"

"Do you want to keep playing? If so, shut your mouth"

I was afraid to tell Oikawa that because he would just tell Inoue that.

"Iwaimouto?" Oikawa snapped me back to reality.

"Oh sorry I'm just really tired. Keep talking" I said quickly.

"I planning on breaking up with Hanako-chan" he told me. Wait a second, he's going to _break up_ with Inoue?!

"Why are you breaking up with her?" I questioned.

"Because she's a selfish, greedy person. Two-faced even. She wants me all to herself and she asks for too much. One day she asked me to buy her a thousand dollar necklace! I only had $50 in my pocket! And when she's with her friends and teachers or adults in general, she acts really nice. But turn to you or Iwa-chan or anybody else she's a demon! Iwaimouto help me" shouted Oikawa.

I sat there wide-eyed. So that's why he started to avoid her. I sighed.

"Look Oikawa, you've been in a lot more relationships than me. I never even had a boyfriend much less breaking up with one. Maybe you should ask someone else okay?"

"But Iwaimouto-chan, you're the only one that will listen" continued the trash.

"I'm tired so can we end the call?"

"No, not until you tell me how to break up with her without having her to scream at me" and Oikawa pouted at me. God, why is he so stubborn.

"Tell her straight out that you want to break up with her. Then say 'I'm sorry it's just not working out' and turn around and leave so bye bye nice chatting with you Oikawa" I said before ending the call.

I plugged my phone in and took a shower. During the shower, I couldn't help but keep thinking about him. He was the definition of perfect. I shook my head and whispered to myself "no Miyuki. You're done with that trash. He's a playboy moving from one girl to another. You don't want him."

But despite all that, he still popped up in my head.

The next day during my practice after school. Inoue walked in with tears flowing down her cheeks. She glared at me and when she walked up to me she took the collar of my shirt and scream at my face.

"It's all your fault he broke up with me! If you didn't hang out with him so much then he wouldn't break up with me!" she scream. Inoue, Hanako, ex of Oikawa Tooru was a crying mess creating a scene. He wasn't wrong about her being a demon. I was witnessing it first hand.

The coach had to peel her off of me because she basically towered over me. So that trash really did break up with her, what an idiot. He should've just ignored her until she broke up with him. But then that thought came back to me. I was the one who told him was to do.

During practice, that conversation last night kept reappearing in my head. I tried to shake it out but it was no use. Inoue kept glaring at me.

"Iwaizumi, for spacing out, you have to do 100 successful block follow ups" said Inoue.

I groaned but I still went and did it. In the end I was only able to do 78 out of the 100.

"And I though you were good enough to be our libero, I guess not. You are now kicked off the team"

Those words hit me like a bullet. Tears were about to spill so I ran into the change room, grabbed my stuff and headed out. Since me and Hajime walked home with each other (with the occasional Oikawa) I decided to go to the boys gym and wait for him.

* * *

 **I'll be honest, what just happened?! Heck, I was going with the flow and I kicked her off the team. Oops. I'll find a way to put her back on if you guys want. Vote to see if she stays kicked off or she gets back on the team. VOTE VOTE VOTE. So thank you for reading and this story got 200 views so milestone!**


	8. New Place To Practice

I walked to the boy's gym, clearly mad at myself. How can I mess up on such a simple thing called block follow ups? I don't know.

I enter the gym and solemnly drop my bag on the bench and take a seat on the bench. Watching the boys, I realized how much they were better since the first day of school. Their form was clear, the setters would set the ball perfectly in the spiker's hand and the defensive was top notch.

The girl's team on the other hand wasn't as good. The setters would have trouble matching the spiker's speed and jump and the defensive wasn't much better since they were always debating if it was to go out.

One of the coach saw me on the bench and called for a water break. He walked to me and sat down next to me.

"Practice ended early?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Practice is still going on"

"Are you telling me that you ditched practice?" the coach has a stern look on my face. The words 'ditched practice' caught everyone's attention, especially Hajime and OIkawa's.

"No nothing like that. You see, I got, I-I got" By now I was crying. Usually I tried to hide my emotions until I'm alone. But it's to late now because I was crying rivers. Hajime walked over to me and wrapped me into a hug. I hugged him back and sobbed into the crook of his neck. We stayed like that for a while.

When I was done, I pulled away and wiped my tears.

"Miyuki, tell me what happened" asked Hajime in a sweet tone. The same one that he used to use on me when I had a nightmare when I was a kid.

"I got kicked off the team" I whispered loud enough for him, the coach and Oikawa who was standing behind Hajime to hear. Their eyes widen in disbelief.

"Iwaimouto, why?" asked Oikawa as he sat next to me.

"Inoue kicked me off because I wasn't able to receive all 100 block follows" I said, remembering every moment. I swear I can hear Oikawa 'tch' at after I said that. Maybe because I said Inoue, his ex.

"How many did you receive?" asked the coach.

"78" The number seemed to amaze everyone.

"78?! That's a lot considering that you wouldn't know which path the ball would follow" said Watari. I always liked him because he was able to cheer anyone up and he was really kind.

"Yeah that's a incredible number" said Kindaichi.

"Say Iwaizumi, would you like to practice with us until you're back on the team?" asked the coach.

"Yeah Miyuki! You can help me bring back this trash to practice from his fangirls!" exclaimed Hajime making me laugh.

"Hey that's not nice Iwa-chan! Iwaimouto is a lot more nicer than that right Iwaimouto?" asked Oikawa with a puppy dog face. I laughed at his face and replied a maybe and got up.

"So coach I can practice here until I get back right?" I asked to make sure. He nodded his head.

"You can also join in on the drills if you'd like"

I was pumped! Not only I have a new place to practice but with the boys, I'm sure I would get better. Receiving Oikawa's serves, following up faster blocks and spikes and receiving all sorts of hits would be so much fun!

Practice itself was really fun. Well better than the girls. Here, we got to play a match at the end of practice, had individual practice to work on our skills and do group practices where you would work with someone and practice with them. I practiced with Watari since we shared the same position.

At the end of the day, the coach was telling us some news.

"Alright everyone get enough rest, tomorrow we have quite a match" said the coach. I pulled on Oikawa's sleeve.

"What match?" I asked with curiosity.

"We're playing a college team tomorrow as a practice match" explained Oikawa.

"Oh Iwaizumi-chan, would you care to join us for the practice match tomorrow?" asked the coach.

"Yeah if Iwaizumi-chan came we would definitely win!" said Kunimi.

"I guess it's settled then. I'm coming!" I said.

Today wasn't as bad as I thought. This new place to practice might make my goal a reality.

* * *

 **This was way shorter then I meant it to be. But this was a fun chapter. I really don't like Inoue but I have a feeling that she will make a bigger appearance later on. Can't wait to write the practice match chapter but my hands are soo tired. Thank you for reading and enjoy your day! Oh yeah the vote for if she gets back onto the girl's team is still going on so VOTE VOTE AND VOTE!**


	9. The Game Begins Pt 1

The game is today. We, Aba Johsai High School is facing off with Yukinara, a college. Me and Hajime got up bright and early, well I did. I had to pull Hajime out of bed from is drooling state. I even resisted the urge to take a picture of him in his drooling glory to his girlfriend.

After that was done, I told Hajime to make breakfast while get out stuff ready. Yeah I know, shouldn't the girl be doing the cooking? Well you see, I am a terrible cook.

Breakfast was nothing too heavy, just some toast, jam and peanut butter. I know it's called a peanut butter sandwich but I put jam on one toast, peanut butter on the other and I eat them _separately._ After that we headed over to the trash's house which was four houses away. I rang the doorbell. It took awhile but soon the door opened. Only, Oikawa didn't open it, it was his mom.

"Ah Miyuki darling! And Hajime-kun! Come in come in" she greeted us. We stepped inside his house. It was a pretty big house and it was neat too. He had his mom, his dad and himself living in this holy house. Oh and sometimes his nephew would stay over.

"So who wants to get Tooru up?" asked Mrs. Oikawa when I was looking around. Hajime nudged me.

"Huh?" I said a little too loud.

"Great Miyuki you can go wake up Tooru" cheered Mrs. Oikawa as quietly as she could. I groaned and looked at Hajime. He was smiling at me but I can tell he was trying not to laugh. I turned around to go to his room.

I've been to his house about a million times. Ever since I was three, (that's when he met me) I always loved his room. It was so _sci-fi_ like, he had alien posters on the wall, space movies on his shelf that had alien stickers,his volleyball trophies and awards all displayed neatly on a another shelf, including the best setter award which seemed to shine the brightest.

I opened the door and his room is exactly how I first saw it. Except for the bed, the bed is bigger now due to Oikawa's growth which is now a queen size instead of a twin.

There he was, peacefully sleeping in his bed. I felt bad waking him up but I know if I take any longer, Hajime will come himself to beat the poor child awake. Man, even when he was sleeping he looked perfect. Sighing I tip toed to the side of his bed and started shaking him to wake him up.

"Oikawa, wake up. Come on we have a game today" I said in the sweetest tone I had. His answer to me was a groan and a tiny just five more minutes. Shaking him a little bit harder I said this a little bit louder too.

"Oikawa wake up. I'm going to blame you if we come late so please get up" I had desperation in my voice. Finally the idiot opened his eyes.

"Huh Iwaimouto why are you here?"asked Oikawa who was by now yawning and stretching.

"You told me and Hajime to come here at 6 AM. Now it's 6:26 AM get up" I said while I walked to his trophies. I can hear ruffling in his sheet until I heard an 'oh shoot! Iwa-chan is going to kill me now.' Chuckling I walked back outside to where Hajime was sitting down at the dinner table refusing all the sweets Mrs. Oikawa offered. He noticed my presence and stood up.

"Is that idiot awake now?" he asked yawning. I yawned too.

"Ha ha you're yawning are you tired?" said a voice behind me. I turned around to see Oikawa all ready to go.

"No I'm not tired. Didn't you know yawning was contagious?" I fired back and crossing my arms.

"Well no I didn't. Okay let's go" replied Oikawa as we walked to the door.

"But Tooru, what about breakfast?" asked his mom.

"Oh milk bread will do!" cheered Oikawa. I didn't know why milk bread tasted so good. I mean it does taste good but not as good as cookies!

Oikawa grabbed a slice of milk bread and got out the door to where we waited. Together we walked to school in silence minus the fact that Oikawa was munching on milk bread. While I was walking, I was looking down at the sidewalk for some reason.

"Iwaimouto why are you looking down?" asked Oikawa once he finished eating his breakfast. I shrugged. Luckily he didn't ask anymore questions.

We arrived at school to see the rest of the team there. They were all practicing. The coach saw us and ran towards us.

"Go get changed and warm up, they'll be arriving in an hour" he said. We nodded. I headed to the girl's change room and Hajime and Oikawa headed over to the boys. I'm a quick changer so when I put on my knee and elbow pad, well knee pads and elbow pad to be exact I got out to warm up. I could see Hajime and Oikawa was out. Everyone was practicing their serves.

For warm up I ran around the gym and quickly stretched. Just when I finished, the coach called for a meeting.

"Is everyone all warmed up?" asked the coach. Everyone nodded, clearly exhausted but not that much.

"Now I need to do some house keeping first. Yukinara called saying that they needed to borrow a setter and libero from our team. I was thinking of Oikawa and Watari of going onto their team. Which means that Yahaba will be our setter and Iwai will be our libero." continued the coach. Iwai? Who was that? Just then Kunimi nudged me.

"That's your new nickname, deal with it alright" he whispered. For some reason I think that he was trying to be nice and mean at the same time.

"So the line up will be Iwaizumi up for serving, if we serve first. Yahaba back centre, Kindaichi back left, Hanamaki front left, Kunimi front centre and Matsukawa front right. Iwai you will be switching with Kindaichi and Matsukawa. Which also means, Kindaichi for the first rotation, you'll be off understand" said the coach. Kindaichi nodded.

* * *

Starting line up if you don't understand:

 _ **Net**_

 **Hanamaki Kunimi Matsukawa (Miyuki)**

 **Kindaichi (Miyuki) Yahaba Iwaizumi**

 **_Serving_**

* * *

We played a mini practice match until Yukinara came. I'm not going to lie, they were freakishly tall. They looked like they were 180 cm -200 cm. Oikawa and Watari went over to greet themselves as they're new addition to their team. The coach came over.

"Ohaiyo Seijoh, I'm coach Hanatori. Pleasure to meet you. Eh? What are you doing here sweetie? Here to cheer your brother?" he introduced himself looking at me.

"No, I am playing as libero for our team" I answered.

"Oh really, I wish you good luck then!" cheered coach Hanatori. He waltzed to his team and we pulled into a huddle. Since Hajime is vice-captain, I guess he would be captain for our team.

"Alright, let's stay calm. They may be college students and have Trashikawa and Watari but we can manage! So let's win this!" exclaimed Hajime. He sounded confident. I hope he's as confident as he sounds. We go to stand on the court while Hajime and Yukinara's team captain goes to the referee to see who serves first. Few seconds later Hajime comes running back.

"They'll be serving first" he said. We nodded as we stood at the back line. Together we bowed and yelled "LET'S HAVE A GOOD GAME!"

* * *

 **Yayy I finished. I had so much homework due on one day. They were all major assignments too! Well there might be three parts to this so there will be more. Sorry for not updating. I hope you enjoyed your day! *I made up Yukinara and Hanatori so I'm sorry if they're bad names. See you next time!**


	10. Happy Birthday!

**Happy birthday to the following characters:**

 _ **March 25**_

Kunimi Akira (Aoba Johsai)

* * *

 _ **April** **3**_

Watari Shinji (Aoba Johsai)

 ** _April 5_**

Ukai Keishin (Karasuno)

 _ **April 8**_

Kai Nobuyuki (Nekoma)

* * *

 ** _May 5_**

Tanaka Saeko (Tanaka's older sister)

* * *

 _ **June 6**_

Kindaichi Yuutarou (Aoba Johsai)

 ** _June 10_**

Iwaizumi Hajime(Aoba Johsai)

 _ **June 13**_

Sugawara Koushi (Karasuno)

 _ **June 21**_

Hinata Shoyo (Karasuno)

* * *

 _ **July 20**_

Oikawa Tooru

* * *

 _ **August 1**_

Mishimiya Yui (Karasuno)

 _ **August 2**_

Sarukui Yamato (Fukurodani)

 _ **August 8**_

Yaku Morisuke (Nekoma)

 _ **August 13**_

Aone Takanobu (Date Tech)

 _ **August 17**_

Narita Kazuhito (Karasuno)


	11. It's Not Over Yet! Pt 2

Their captain, number 1, bounced the ball up and down waiting for the whistle to blow. Nervous was written all over my team's face. I can't let them down.

The whistle blew, hitting me back to reality. The captain threw the ball up, ran, jumped and hit the ball. That serve was something that can rival Oikawa's. The ball flew in between me and Yahaba. The speed of that serve was amazing. I looked at the ref and he lifted his arm towards Yukinara. First point, service ace, was theirs.

I have to find some way to counter that serve. So I stepped back behind the court a little closer to Yahaba, hoping to cover Yahaba when he goes to the setter position. Number 1, served again.

Same thing, only thing was the ball was in front of me but it was a step ahead. I leaped forward, received it perfectly and did a diving receive. Yahaba quickly got under the ball and set it to Hajime who spiked a cross. The ball landed dangerously close to the line. Both teams waited anxiously for the ref to make his decision. Then the ref raised his arm to our side! Point for us, which means we tied it!

Hajime went up to serve. He did his usual jump serve and he sit it right in the left hand corner. An service ace. He did it again but it was too powerful and landed outside of the court.

"Sorry!" apologized Hajime.

"Dont' mind don't mind" said Matsukawa.

Number 3 went up to serve. He did a regular overhand serve and it went straight to me. I passed it to Yahaba who tossed it to Matsukawa who did a C quick. We scored a point.

We rallied back and forth til the score was 12-13 them. When I heard the ball bounce, I looked at the server. Oikawa was now serving. Currently I off due to the rotation, what terrible timing. Knowing him, he could've scored 5 consecutive points with his serves by itself.

Oikawa threw up the ball and executed his jump serve perfectly. The ball went to Kindaichi but the ball ricocheted way out of the court.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Kunimi as he ran as fast as legs could carry him. He hit the ball back into the court and Hajime backed up to hit it. He ran up, jumped and hit a feint! The other team didn't see it coming.

The ball bounced on their side of the court.

"Yes! we tied it!" exclaimed a few members.

"NICE RECEIVE KUNIMI" I yelled. He looked at me for a moment and smiled. I swear I saw him blush before he turned around. Oikawa on the other hand, didn't look very happy.

"Tch, it was just a fluke" he whispered but I heard him.

"You should be proud Crappykawa! He's your team mate remember" I scolded him. He looked confused for a moment. I turned my head and shook it telling him to never mind it.

After Kindaichi served, Watari received it giving it to Oikawa. Oikawa tossed it to number 11 but the toss was early. The ball hit the spiker's hand lightly as it touched the net. As if it was slow motion the ball slowly fell.

"I won't let you have it!" said Hajime as he dove for the ball. But he wasn't in time as the ball fell onto our court. I switched with Kindaichi.

Once again, number 1 can up to serve. His jump serve was received by Kunimi as he did a diving receive. Yahaba set up a A quick for Hajime who smashed through Yukinara's single blocker.

Yahaba picked up the ball, waiting for the ref to blow his whistle. Once it did, he served and rushed back to the setter's position. Watari received the ball and passed it to Oikawa. Oikawa then tossed the ball to number 7 who did a normal spike.

I ran up and leaned forward to receive the ball.

"Sorry cover!" I said as I saw the ball fly a bit off course. Hanamaki passed it to Hajime who spiked. The ball hit the blocker's hand but it didn't get blocked.

"One touch!" yelled number 6, for it was his hand that got the one touch.

"Oikawa!" yelled number 2. Oikawa did an underhand toss to number two as he spiked the ball.

"I know that it was a bit off but can you make that a little lower?" requested number 2. Oikawa only smiled when he replied cheerfully.

"Yes of course!"

The game continued in rallies for when they got a point, we'd just steal it back. When we got to the twenties it got interesting.

"Nice serve Oikawa" It was the trash's turn to serve. He did his jump serve, but it was nothing like was before. The power coming from it was unreal. And the control, it headed straight for Yahaba. Luckily, Yahaba managed to receive it. The ball flew to the vacant setter's spot.

"Miyuki set it to me!" cried Hajime. I ran up to the attack line jumped up and set the ball. No whistles were blown which meant that it wasn't a double touch. The ball went straight to Hajime's waiting spike and bam. He spiked the ball with so much power that the ball bounced high up into the air when it hit the court.

"Amazing. This libero is nothing to joke about" said number 1.

"Nice set Iwaimouto! Now who was it that taught you how to set?" said Oikawa cheekily. I played along.

"You! Because you are the best setter ever!" I said in a childish voice as I turned and walked away. Once I got back into my position, I looked up at Oikawa and stuck out my tongue. He chuckle as he rotated the back middle.

Again we gave and took points until the score was 23-23. It was Yukinara's turn to serve. Just as number 9 was about to serve the whistle blew signaling a substitution. A guy with a number 14 jersey held a number 9 sign. The two held onto the sign until the ref said to switch. Number 14 stood with the ball until the ref blew his whistle.

When he did, number 14 flew the ball up and hit it lightly. A jump floater. I watched from the sidelines as the ball shook back and forth from it's spot. Just when it looked like it was going out, it dropped. Now Yukinara was at their set point. Our coach/sensei signaled a time out.

"Good job so far. Now this jump floater how would we counter it?" asked the coach.

"By using and overhand dig" answered Hanamaki.

"Correct. Now, Kindaichi, Hanamaki and Kunimi, step back a bit if it were to drop right on the line, you'll be there" the three nodded their heads. Everyone gathered around and put their hands in the middle.

"Seijoh fight" said Hajime.

"FIGHT!" answered everyone else.

They got back onto the court. The ref blew his whistle and number 14 served again. 'Jump floater', I thought. But when he hit it, it zoomed right to the middle of the court. The ref blew his whistle for a good three seconds before signing switch sides. The first set, Yukinara. We aren't going to lose the second set!

* * *

 **This took me such a long time. With homework on top of that! It was kind of hard to write a chapter about a match because I don't know what's going to happen. You can still vote to see if Miyuki gets to go back to the girl's team or stays kicked off. The next chapter will be the last part to the Seijoh vs Yukinara match. Remember to vote please! After the third part, I'm going to start ding some flashback kind of things when Miyuki, Hajime and Oikawa were just kids. Oh yeah, sorry for not updating. I hope the this makes up for it. Anyways, see you next time byee!**


	12. Final Set Pt3

"Okay everyone rest up. If that pinch server haven't came in, that set was as good as ours" said the coach. We all drank our water and wiped all our our sweat off with the towel.

After we rested up a bit the coach gathered us in a circle.

"We are going to move our rotation back by one" explained the coach as he held up a board with the rotation

* * *

 _ **Net**_

 **Kunimi Matsukawa(Miyuki) Yahaba**

 **Hanamaki Kindaichi(Miyuki) Iwaizumi**

* * *

 **"** Um coach, me and Iwaizumi-san aren't in the right position" pointed out Yahaba

"Ah yes. We are going to have first serve and I would like Iwaizumi to start for us. Also if they make a strong attack, we have Iwai and Iwaizumi to recieve" said the coach. There were a bunch of 'ohhs' said after the coach told the team. right then, the whistle blew.

We head out on to the court. It seems like they didn't change their rotation at all. Me and Watari were in the same position which means we get to compete to see who was the better libero.

"Hajime nice serve" I called before the whistle blew. He threw the ball up and smacked it real hard when he jumped. The ball zoomed towards Watari.

"Oikawa" he said as he crouched down to pass the ball to Oikawa. They way he received it made it look too easy.

"Miyuki stay near the attack line in case they do a feint. Hanamaki and I can handle the rear" said Hajime. With that I jogged up to the front, right behind the line. Sure enough, number 7 came up and did what looked like a powerful spike ended up being a feint. It was far to left, my hands wouldn't make it in time. So, I stick my left foot out in hopes that the ball wouldn't touch the ground.

Luckily the ball landed on my foot and went straight up in the air.

"What?! How?!" grunted number 7. Yahaba set it to Hajime who spiked us point.

"Iwai nice receive. Iwaizumi nice kill!" cheered Kindaichi from the sidelines.

Hajime did another killer serve. This time unfortunately, the ball flew out.

"Sorry my bad" apologized Hajime.

"Don't mind" said Matsukawa as we rotated.

Number 1 served with his jump serve and the ball went in between me and Hajime.

"I got it!" I called. He moved a side for me to received it. I passed it Yahaba and Hanamaki spiked it. Just like the previous set, we rallied up to 10s. So the score is 12-12. Just when I switched Matsukawa, a substitution was made for the other team. It was number 14, the pinch server.

"Receive it with an overhand dig if it's a jump floater" said Hanamaki

There were a nodding heads. Number 14 threw the ball up and jumped. Now is the time to see if it's a jump serve or a jump floater. He hit the ball and it went straight to Yahaba. Yahaba received it with an overhand dig. It went straight to setter's vacant position.

"Get the last Kindaichi" said Kunimi as he passed the ball to Kindaichi. When Kindaichi jumped, he was blocked by Yukinara's tallest blockers; number 7, 1 and 5.

"Alright!" cheered the three. Number 14 went up to serve the ball. Same thing as last time, he did some sort of jump serve. This time, the ball zoomed towards me. I had to do a diving receive in order to receive it.

"Urgh, playing nasty I see" I mumbled.

Yahaba set it to Kunimi who spiked it. Unfortunately, one of the blockers got a one touch. Watari received it and passed it to a spiker.

"Wait a second, is Oikawa?" I wondered aloud. Right at that moment Oikawa ran up and spiked a straight. I was stunned, I didn't know Oikawa can spike!

"We'll get the next one" shouted Hajime. Number 14 kept hitting his serves against us. He hit a 5 serves! Which meant that Yukinara was 5 points ahead. I looked at the score board as I switched with Matsukawa. In that time, he got 3 points. 2 were from Hajime and 1 was from a surprising dump shot from Yahaba. But Yukinara got two points. One was a synchronized attack and the other was a dump shot from Oikawa. They were still a head.

We only closed the gap by 1 point. But also, Yukinara was now 1 point from the twenties.

Aoba Johsai: 15 Yukinara: 19

After Kindaichi served, he hit a good spot. Right were the setter was changing his position. Number 5 touched the ball but it flew out. Kindaichi did the same thing, this time number 5 received it with his shoulder. The ball was off but Oikawa still managed to get the ball.

"Iwaimouto look at this!" he said. And just like a flash, the ball zoomed towards number 7 who spiked a C quick. It was one of the fastest sets I ever seen. I looked at the spot where the ball had landed.

I switched with Kindaichi. I looked at the server, only to have my eyes widened. The server was Oikawa. I readied myself for what he was going to throw. The whistle blew and he did his jump serve. His serve led the ball to be really close to the sideline.

"Damn you Trashykawa" shouted Hajime. But the ball flew was out. I wasn't going to let them have this point. I ran out as fast as a can. Once I was underneath the ball I jumped a 180 and tossed it to Hajime who was waiting. By the time the ball got to him, he had already jumped. All that was needed to be done was to hit it and that's exactly what he did.

He scored us a point!

"IWAI!" shouted the whole team. All of them (that were on the court) gave me a bear hug.

"Aww I wanted to hug Iwaimouto too!" complained Oikawa

"You can have your hug later Oikawa" I chuckled. He laughed while saying 'yesss.'

The final set ended up going to Yukinara. We lost the game 0:2 sets. Our team seemed really sad about the lost. The coach gave us tips about how to be better and what can we improve on. The director gave us a motivational quote that was too confusing for my brain to comprehend.

As me, Hajime and Oikawa walked home, it was quite quiet.

"Iwaimouto can I have my hug now?" asked Oikawa with his puppy dog eye.

"Of course" I replied with a smile. I pressed my face against his chest and wrapped my arms around him. He did the same only he put his head on the crook of my neck. Something about me wanted to stay like this forever. But we broke apart and continued walking home.

After I showered, I laid in bed smiling like an idiot to what happened just a few minutes before I got home

* * *

 **Wow long chapter! Sorry if you wanted Aoba Johsai to win but I didn't feel like writing another set so Yukinara won. Btw, for the heads up, the next chapter will be a kind of like flashback to when Oikawa, Hajime and Miyuki were young. The flashback will be in Oikawa's pov. Thank you for reading and hope you have a good day!**


	13. Sleepover

**This is in Oikawa's pov. Also this is a flashback**

* * *

It was a warm sunny day near the end of July. My favorite month to be exact. It was my birthday about a week ago and I got so many cool presents! My best friend Iwaizumi lives down the road and I got the best idea.

"Hey mom?" I asked

"What is it Tooru?" mom replied back

"Can Iwa-chan sleep over?" I asked with the best puppy dog eyes I could do.

"Is your homework done?" she asked. I nodded my head quickly.

"Alright go ask his mom and and ask if his sister would like to come" said mom quickly as I put on my shoes.

"Okay I'll go ask them" I said as I grabbed a volleyball and left. His sister isn't like other sisters, I mean that she too annoying and doesn't want too much attention. Also Iwaizumi and his sister have a pretty good relationship. I met her last month and I got to say, she was so cute. I couldn't help but to call her 'Iwaimouto.'

I arrive at his house and rang the doorbell. Seconds later the door was opened by his mom.

"Ohaiyo Iwaizumi-san. Can Iwa-chan have a sleepover tonight?" I asked. Just then I saw his head poke out of the kitchen with his mouth full of tofu.

"Ohaiyo Tooru. Yeah sure Hajime can have a sleep over tonight. If it's not a bother he can stay over for three night!" she exclaimed. My eyes sparkled with happiness. But then she frowned.

"But there's a problem" she said. I tilted my head of confusion. What could be the problem?

"Miyuki. If he goes, she would want to go too. I know Hajime doesn't mind but she could be a bit of a 'handful' and I wouldn't want to burden your mom with that" she explained.

"Oh no worries she can come. In fact mom said that she can come too. Mom really likes her" I continued.

"Really? Well that's a relief" just then a small voice from upstairs was heard.

"Mommy? Mommy?" said the little voice.

"Oh speak of the devil. Come in. Do you want to go get her?" asked Iwaizumi-san.

"Yeah! Iwa-chan let's go get Iwaimouto!" I cheered. Me and Iwa-chan raced up the stairs to Iwaimouto's room. When I opened the door, I saw her on the floor playing with some building blocks.

Her facial expression showed that she was confused.

"You're not mommy" she whispered. Then her eyes trailed to Iwai-chan.

"Haji!" she got up and ran into Iwa-chan. She was hugging with her face pressed against his chest.

"Aww Iwaimouto I don't get a hug?" I asked. She looked at me and slowly walked towards me. Then she slowly wrapped her arms around me and we hugged for a bit.

"Do you want to have a sleep over with Iwa-chan and I at my house?" I asked nicely. Her finger went to her chin and she thought about it before coming to the conclusion.

"YEA!" cheered Iwaimouto.

Their mom packed all of their clothes in a backpack which was handed off to Iwa-chan and she gave us all a lollipop apart from Iwaimouto. She gave her, her water bottle with was filled with orange juice.

"Let's drop off your stuff at my house and then let's go to the park!" I suggested.

"Sure. Come Miyuki, let's put on your shoes"said Iwa-chan. He helped her put on her shoes before putting on his own. Though she was fussing around that she waned to put her own shoes on by herself. Well Iwa-chan won that argument.

We walked to my house and dropped off their stuff.

"Tooru?"

I looked to see mom reading. I replied with a yeah

"Is Miyuki here?" she asked. Once again I replied with a yeah.

"Oh good! I'm going to start making some chocolate chip cookies!" she cheered as she got up from her seat.

"By the way mom, we're going to the park" I shouted

"Okay Tooru make sure little Miyuki is safe!" she said

"No worries I'll make sure Iwaimouto is safe and sound" I said as I closed the door. But I opened the door to tell her something.

"Mom Iwa-chan and Iwaimouto can stay over for three nights is that okay?" I asked

"Of course sweetie now head off to the park and make sure to be back by dinner" She said and I closed the door.

The park was unusually crowded. Was there a special event? As me, Iwa-chan and Iwaimouto (who was hold Iwa-chan's hand) was walking towards it. When we got closer we saw a stage. On stage was some dancers. They danced to a rather fast song. The style of dance was hip hop I believe. It wasn't very interesting so the three of us left the crowd.

We settled in a clear flat patch of grass to practice volleyball. Volleyball was such a cool sport and I've been practicing ever since. Usually me and Iwa-chan would practice since I wanted to be a setter and he wanted to be a wing spiker.

"Okay Iwa-chan toss the ball to me!" I shouted. He threw it to me but I missed and the ball landed right on my face and boy did it hurt.

"Hahaha" laughed Iwa-chan, which was very mean. And Iwaimouto was laughing too but when she did it it was so cute.

After a few more tosses Iwaimouto walked up to me.

"Oikawa? I want to spike too" she pouted. I laughed as I ruffled her hair. I knew she was born smaller than average but I didn't know how to say no. Well, I know saying no might be a little mean but my tosses are a little too high for her.

"Miyuki do you want to know how to receive?" asked Iwa-chan. She tilted her head in confusion.

"Well why don't me and Oikawa teach you?" asked Iwa-chan. This time she nodded her head. We practiced until dawn and I got to admit it, she was a really good receiver.

By the time we got home it was almost 6. When we went inside we saw a whole bunch of treats laid out on the table. There were cookies, juice boxes, gummies, fruits and chips on table. We ran towards table only to be stopped by mom.

"Now did any of you washed your hands?" she asked sternly. All of us shook our heads.

"Did any of you eat dinner yet?" she asked this time. Again we all shook our heads. She laughed.

"Well go eat! Dinner is going to get cold" she chuckled. After we washed our hands we sat down and ate dinner. Dinner was pretty simple. Rice, lamb, lettuce and crab.

We went back to the living room and sat down. Me and Iwaimouto was munching on a cookies while Iwa-chan was sipping on a juice box.

"Hey guys let's watch a movie!" I suggested.

"Sure what movie?" Iwa-chan asked

"Area 51! Don't worry it's a cartoon so Iwaimouto can watch with us!" I said as I went to go turn on the TV. After we finished watching it, mom told us to brush our teeth and head to bed. We brushed our teeth and went to my room.

I had alien posters and a alien bed. As you can see I _loved_ aliens. A few volleyball posters here and there and a volleyball in the corner. Mom pulled out a futon for Iwa-chan and Iwaimouto to sleep in.

Because Iwaimouto looked really cute in her tiger onesie which had a little tail was on it and her hoodie had little ears on it, I wanted to go ask if she wanted to sleep with me. It took a lot of self control not to squeal and run and snuggle her to death.

"Iwaimouto?" I asked

"Hmm?" she hummed

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" I asked. Ignoring the fact that Iwa-chan was laughing his butt off.

"Um, okay!" she cheered with a big grin on her face. She climbed into the bed as I went to go turn off the lights. When it was dark, I felt my way to the dark and got into bed. I could feel Iwaimouto's small body being pressed into mine. A few minutes later, I could hear her steadying breathing signalling that she fell asleep. Then I too fell asleep and off to dreamland we go,

* * *

 **This is the longest chapter yet! Sorry for not updating in a while. I was really busy with homework. I just wanted to say thank you for those of you who favourited and followed this story. Every time someone does, it really makes my day. And thank you for those of you who read the past few chapters up until now. The flashback will last three chapters including this one and all three will be in Oikawa's pov. Don't worry will be back to the future in no time. Sorry this author's note was pretty long so I'll wrap it up. See you next time!**


	14. The Amusement Park

**Oikawa's POV**

* * *

"Guess what I have?" chirped mom. When me, Iwa-chan and Iwamouto looked up from breakfast, mom was holding up four pieces of paper.

"What's so good about paper mom?" I asked.

"Well I just bought these this morning and these aren't paper Tooru. They're tickets!" chuckled mom.

"Tickets for what?" asked Iwa-chan after he finished chewing his mouthful of onigiri. Mom placed on of the tickets on the table. The three of us leaned in to see it.

* * *

Haru Amusement Park

1 administration

Come and join the fun!

Valid use for April 6th to May 6th

* * *

"Haru amoosement?" asked Iwaimouto

"Miyuki it's _a_ _muse_ ment" correct Iwa-chan. I looked at mom and mouthed the words 'are we going today?' She laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Of course we're going! Now finish your breakfast and get ready. The sooner we get there the more you get to play!" she said before grabbing the ticket and leaving us to eat.

Once we finished eating, I put on my alien t-shirt and some white shorts because it's pretty warm today, I sat down in the living room. It appears that Iwaimouto has already finished changing. I sat down beside her. She was staring out the window.

"What are you looking at Iwaimouto?" I asked.

"The clouds" she answered.

"Is that so?" she nodded. Seconds later Iwa-chan came out. I mouthed the words 'you done' and he nodded. I decided to call mom and tell her that we can get going.

The car ride was pretty boring so we played "try to guess who I am." I went first. First I decided to be a volleyball player. I put my arms out and pretended to toss the ball. But it seemed like it was too easy because Iwa-chan guessed it right away.

When he did waved both his arms up and down. He did it for a few times until Iwaimouto guessed.

"Birdy!" she shouted. He nodded. Now it was her turn. She thought for a while until she found something to do. When she acted it out, she just sat there.

"Are you going to act something out?" I asked.

"Are you going to act something out?" she repeated. I did a confused face and she copied it.

"You're being me!" I said when I realized it. She nodded her head. We did a few more rounds until we until we got there.

The amusement park was huge! Luckily mom found a spot near the entrance so we didn't have to walk very far. After she gave the man running the entrance tickets we got a bracelet.

"These bracelets tells us your height. See you two have green bracelets because you guys are 120 cms and she has a orange bracelet because she is 78 cm" said the man who gave us the bracelet. We just nodded because it was pretty awkward.

We walked around for awhile looking for a booth to play at.

"Hajime can we play that?" tugged Iwa-chan's shirt while pointing at a booth. The booth was a ring toss and the prize was cotton candy.

"Sure Miyuki. Oikawa do you want to play that?" asked Iwa-chan.

"Yeah let's go" I said as we ran to the booth. After mom payed for the three of us to play the woman running the booth pulled out a stool for Iwaimouto because her head barely poked about the table.

I went first. The first ring missed but the second one managed to land on the stick.

"Look Iwa-chan I got one" I cheered.

"Oh please that was just luck" he said. And it was because the third on missed. But I still got cotton candy.

Iwaimouto went next. Unfortunately all of hers missed but out of the woman's kindness she gave Iwaimouto got a cotton candy too. Iwa-chan went up. He flawless threw all the rings and he hit all of them.

"No fair Iwa-chan you cheated" I called out.

"No I didn't! You're just jealous that I got all of them" fired back Iwa-chan. We stared at each other before laughing. We searched for another booth until we saw one that has volleyball. It was a court. We rushed there to play it.

"Get a team of three or more and play. Do 20 consecutive passed to everyone to get a prize!" yelled a man in a jersey. We got a volleyball as mom went to go get a ref we warmed up.

"Okay you may begin" said the ref. I passed it to Iwa-chan as he passed it to Iwaimouto and she passed it to me. It was pretty easy so we completed it in no time. As the first group to do it, we lunch tickets! We decided to use right now.

We went to the food court and while the three of us went to go find somewhere to sit, mom went to go get lunch. When she came back, she had sushi. She had four packs of eight so all of us got one.

"This sushi is really good" pointed out Iwa-chan.

"Yeah you're right!" I replied

"Mrff" said Iwaimouto. We laughed at her attempt to say something.

After lunch we played a few more games before we had to go back home. Because we were all tired, the car ride was quiet. Iwaimouto fell asleep on my shoulder about halfway there.

I felt bad having to wake her up from her sleep but I had to.

"Iwaimouto wake up. We're home" I whispered as I gently shook her shoulders. She slowly opened her eyes and stretched out her arms. I picked her up and carried her into the house. She was really light.

The rest of the night was nothing special. Just watching volleyball games until bed. I sighed, tomorrow is their last day of their sleepover.

* * *

 **Ahh I'm finally done! It doesn't seem much but it took me two days! I ran out of ideas. But that's where you come in. Give me a review of what you want to happen next and if there is a new character you can give me a name you like. Well as long it sounds Japanese unless they are a foreigner. See you next time! Check the First chapter which is About Miyuki Iwaizumi, I made some changes**


	15. Last Day

**Oikawa's POV**

* * *

It's their last day of our sleepover. We should be doing something really fun, but ironically we're not. So right now, me, Iwa-chan and Iwaimouto are lazing around thinking of things to do.

"Why don't we play hide-n-seek?" suggest Iwaimouto

"Okay how about you Oikawa" said Iwa-chan

"Alright who's going to be it?" I asked.

It was silent, clearly no one wanted to be it.

"Why don't you be it Oikawa?" asked Iwaimouto. Her face was so cute so I couldn't resist.

"Okay you have 30 seconds!" I shouted as I walked to the corner. I can hear Iwaimouto's quick feet running around to find a hiding spot and Iwa-chan walking around to find his own. I started counting.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30! Ready or not here I come." I said after counting.

First I checked the living room. I checked behind the curtains, coach and under the table but no one was there. Next was my bedroom. When I walked in I could hear somebody shushing. I smiled knowing someone was here, two of them in fact! I first checked in the bathroom. In the bath tub, in the cabinets and behind the door. No one was there so I looked in my room.

I checked under my bed but all I found was dirty clothes, volleyball stuff and my toy UFO. So then I moved onto my closet. We I opened it I found a lump of clothes. It looked pretty normal to me so I moved on. That is until I heard some giggles. I moved the lump of clothes I found Iwaimouto sitting on Iwa-chan. His face was red probably because of Iwaimouto sitting on his lap the whole time and the heat of being under laundry.

"You found us!" Iwaimouto cheered.

"I did!" I said

"So what are we playing next?" asked Iwa-chan. The three of us thought hard.

"Why don't we practice volleyball?" suggested Iwa-chan. I liked this idea so I agreed and so did Iwaimouto.

"Mom we're going to the park!" I called out. I heard a faint voice saying 'okay be safe.'

We walked to the park and on the way we spotted an old lady waiting at the road. Soon we stopped at the road too.

"Um excuse me do you need help?" asked Iwaimouto to the old lady. The old lady slowly turned her head to Iwaimouto who was smiling brightly.

"Ah yes please help me cross the road. What is your given name darling?" asked the old lady.

"Miyuki! What is yours?" replied Iwaimouto.

"Komari" replied the old lady. We waited until the lights turned green and we followed Iwaimouto and Komari-san across the road. Once we reached the end Komari-san looked into her purse to look for something. She pulled out three pieces of candy.

"Here Miyuki-chan. This is just a small token of my thanks. Give these to those boys who were looking after you okay?" said Komari-san as she handed the candies to Iwaimouto.

"Thank you Komari-san!" and the two parted. Iwaimouto coming to us and Komari-san walking the other direction.

"Hajime, Oikawa look!" said Iwaimouto as stretched her hand showing us the candies she just got.

"Wow that's a lot of candy Miyuki" said Iwa-chan.

"Here!" exclaimed Iwaimouto as she a piece of candy to me and Iwa-chan.

"Thank you Iwaimouto!" I said after giving me a piece of candy and I hugged because, well why not!

We continued our walk to the park when we realized something. We totally forgot the volleyballs!

"Um Iwa-chan" I said in a quiet tone.

"What is it?" replied Iwa-chan

"We forgot the volleyballs" I said sheepishly. He sighed and then shook his head.

"We can play at the park" said Iwa-chan and with that we ran off to the park. We played for a while until Iwa-chan and Iwaimouto's showed up.

"Mommy!" exclaimed Iwaimouto as she ran to her mom.

"Hello Iwaimouto-san!" I greeted their mom.

"Still just as polite" complimented Iwaizumi-san.

"Hajime and Miyuki has to go home now. I already been to your house to pick their stuff would you like a ride?" asked Iwaizumi-san.

"No no that's okay I can walk home!" I insisted. With that the three Iwaizumis walked home while I walked home alone. When I was walking home I realized something. Iwaimouto was a lot more to me than just a friend.

* * *

 **Sorry this overdue. TBH I didn't know what to do with this chapter. It was quite short too. Well this is the last chapter so far about the flashback. The next chapter will resume with actual storyline. Which means the pov will be Miyuki's. Oikawa and Miyuki might progress a little faster now. Who knows it might happen in the next chapter. We are soo close to 2000 reads! Just to get this out of the way, ideas will be allowed so you can go ahead and tell me! See you soon!**


	16. I Love You

**Miyuki's POV from now on**

* * *

Right now, me, Kosaku and Mitoya are hanging around my desk to eat lunch. It was a bit awkward so I decided to strike up a conversation.

"So how's practice?" I asked since I wasn't able to attend.

"To be honest, terrible" said Mitoya

"Yeah, Inoue-senpai is so strict now. We recently had a practice match and we lost 16-25 and 20-25. It was really embarrassing" said Kosaku. Mitoya nodded.

"Wasashi-senpai was a good libero but not good enough. And Inoue's spikes didn't match my tosses. She ran too early and swung too late." Mitoya sighed retelling the match. I felt bad, Inoue was really getting worse from that day. She's been taking her anger and frustration onto the team.

"Say, Iwaizumi. Do you know she's been acting like that? I mean out of nowhere, she stormed towards you and screamed at you and kicked you off the team. And after that, she's been getting stricter. Not to mention her red eyes. It's like she's been crying" asked Mitoya

"Yeah and Oikawa-san doesn't come to practice anymore!" playfully whined Kosaku. I chuckled and then sighed.

"I think I might know what happened. They broke up" I whispered. The two gasped with their hands over their mouths. Then explained to them about what happened. The video call and everything. The were quiet in order to hear every word I said. But sadly the bell rang and we had to go get ready for our next class.

On the way to my locker, I can hear squeals. They went along the lines of;

'Oikawa-san please accept my gift'

'Oikawa-san will you be my boyfriend?"

'Oikawa-san'

'Tooru-san'

I swear my head is about to explode hearing all of those high pithed squeals. I quickly jogged to my locker without getting caught and put away my bento.

Just as I was about to go into my next class which was English, I heard a voice call out to me.

"Iwaimouto! Wait up!" said that voice. I turned around to see Oikawa jogging up to me with his smile wide. I rolled my eyes and turned around to go into class. When I was about to walk in, someone grabbed my arm. Shocker, it's Oikawa.

"What do you want Trashykawa? I don't want to be late" I said trying to loosen his iron grip.

"Meet me after practice, I need to talk to you" he said before walking to his own class. What does he need to talk to me about.

English was soo boring. It took every ounce of energy I had in me to stay awake. No only did I have to fight the urge to sleep, my teacher thought it might be a really good idea to do a test next week on grammar. Like nouns, verbs, adjectives, adverbs and punctuation. I barely understand the meaning of each and everyone of them.

But, the good side is that he has written the notes and definition of all the grammar stuff onto the board for me to copy down.

 _Nouns:_ Person, Place or Thing

 _Verb:_ An action

 _Adverb:_ A verb describing a another verb. Usually ends with ly

 _Punctuation:_ Either a period, question mark or exclamation mark to end a sentence. A comma to break up the paragraph and quotation mark to mark someone who is speaking.

Those notes were easy enough to understand. Only problem was my handwriting. You can still read it only barely. I might have to ask Hajime to rewite my notes. He might do it since there isn't much to write.

Soon class was over and then the next class and the next until it was the end of the day. I went to practice to well, practice.

During practice, I asked Oikawa if I can receive or at least try to receive his serves. I need a challenge. Good thing he agreed otherwise I have to practice block follow ups, again.

He went up to serve, and he tried to hit it close but not too close to me so I didn't have to run across the court to get the ball. The first time I tried, the ball kept flying backwards. Never once have I thought that his serves would have so much power. We practiced until the coach call us in to start the actual practice. During it, he seemed a bit distracted. About what I wonder?

Eventually practice too was finished. All we did was do some receiving, serving (me and Watari received on the other end) and blocks along with spiking and tossing. I was allowed to toss to practice the over hand toss. I did hear some insulting comments while practicing. Something about Oikawa was a so much better tosser than me but I figured it was his mindless fangirls.

Just as I promised or I didn't I don't remember, I waited outside for Oikawa. He took a really long time. When I heard the door opened I hoped it was Oikawa but no it was Hajime.

"Hey Hajime you know where is Oikawa?" I asked.

"Hmm Oikawa yeah he's locking up the gym. Why?" said Hajime.

"He said he needed to talk to me" I replied. He nodded and he eyes widen as if to say I understand.

"Oh yeah Hajime I need you to rewrite a bit of my English notes. I promise it's not too much! Just the ones I wrote today. Please?" I asked with puppy dog eyes. He thought about it, then coming to his conclusion of 'fine'. I took out my English notebook and handed it to him. Just when I handed it to him Oikawa came out.

"Oi Oikawa I expect you to bring Miyuki home safely got it?" said Hajime with his intimidating face. Oikawa quickly agreed and Hajime turned around to leave.

"So Oikawa what did you need to talk to me about" I asked with a smile on my face. He took a deep breath.

"Um Iwaimouto, I uh, I" started to stutter. He cursed and then took another deep breath.

"Iwaimouto, for the longest time I really liked you. Not as a friend I mean I have fallen for you. You were always there when I needed you most and your smile always brightens up my day. I know you might not believe me because well you know first hand how many girls I dated and dumped but I swear it's different with you. I mean I loved you since I was 5! That's like 12 years Iwaimouto. So will you, um be my girlfriend?" he asked.

I was shocked. Never once have I considered the thought that he could like me. Well I did have a crush on him but that was years ago. Now I don't know what to say. That is, until I thought of something.

"But Oikawa, what about your fanngirls? What about Inoue?" I asked.

"Why do they matter? I know they can say pretty rude things and I heard them talking about you behind your back but if I am your boyfriend, I promise and I honestly mean it. With all of my heart, I will protect you. All because you mean everything to me and because" by know I can hear his voice crack. Tears were threatening to spill.

But the next three words put all of my worries away. The three words that made me make my mind.

"I love you" he said while trying his absolute best not to cry. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"I-I love you too" I said though my voice barely audible. I think he heard me because he let me go and kissed me. My first kiss, was given to Oikawa. Not an accident because he was now my boyfriend.

The kiss was gentle and passionate. It wasn't rushed or hungry. It was the kind you would want to last forever. We soon broke apart to breathe.

"You are my girlfriend now, right?" asked Oikawa. I nodded.

"So I get to call you Miyuki and you get to, no you have to call me Tooru" he said. I chuckled.

"Fine, Tooru" I said as I grabbed his hand.

"Let's not keep Hajime waiting" I said as we set off to go to my house.

* * *

 **Finally done this chapter! They're finally together now and I'll be honest I almost cried. Just a notice, I won't be updating as much because I will be travelling. I'll see if I can update during my travels but if not, well I'll make up somehow. This was a super long chapter but never mind that. Well hope to see you soon**


	17. First Date

"So how'd it go?" asked Hajime when both me and Oikawa walked in the door, hand in hand. Blushing I quickly pulled my hand. Hajime was sitting with Shizu his new girlfriend. She's a really nice girl and is really funny too.

"Why'd you pull your hand Miyuki? Are you embarrassed? Oh yeah Iwa-chan it went well" answered Oikawa. Shizu squealed in delight.

"Aww you guys will be the cutest couple ever!" squealed Shizu.

"Shizu!" I complained. She pouted.

"I told you to call me Kohana now" she said as she got up to get her bag. Homework? Who knows.

"Oikawa, just telling you this now, you are not allowed to do 'that' with her until she's in her third year got it" said Hajime. Oikawa turned a bright red. He said a whole much of 'who's says I'm going to do that' and 'I promise I won't'

"Um Hajime, what do you mean 'that'?" I asked.

"Don't mind it okay1" smiled Hajime. Oikawa then took my hand and led me to my room. He sat me down on my bed and sat next to me.

"Hey Miyuki, what do you say we go out? As in a date. Since you know, you and me are together now"said Oikawa.

"Sure Oikawa. When and where" I said almost too quickly. He chuckled.

"That was fast. And call me Tooru. Okay love?" Love? We quickly brainstormed ideas of an ideal date. The both of us doesn't want to go to a resturant and do something more exciting. In the end we decided on going to the movies.

Soon, it was too soon for Oikawa, er Tooru to leave.

"Remember Miyuki, 17:00! Okay bye!" said Oikawa as he left to go home. I said a quick goodbye and closed the door. Hmm, I wonder what should I wear tomorrow. Definatly not a dress and it's a bit too cold for shorts. I better ask Kohana for help since she is really good at fashion.

When I go to knock on Hajime's door I can hear muffled noises.

"I love you so much babe" said voice that sounded like Hajime. And right after that I hear a loud smooch. I think I won't disturb them.

The night was too long for I was anxious for the date. We decided to watch an action adventure filmbecause I don't like romance chick flicks. I thought about what might happen during the date but quickly shook them out of my head thinking that they won't happen.

Finally the next day came and the sun shined brightly in my eyes as I woke up. It was Saturday which meant that I could sleep in. But instead of actually sleeping I just laid there staring at the ceiling. I soon got bored of that so I got out of bed to wash up.

After a nice shower and refreshing myself, I head to the kitchen to eat breakfast. In the kitchen I saw Hajime and Kohana laughing together and making something. Wait Hajime was up earlier than me? That's a first.

I sat down at my usual spot at the table when the chair squeak loudly against the tiled floor. The squeak got the two's attention.

"Ahh Miyuki you're up. Did you sleep well?" asked Kohana. I nodded along with a yawn. The two chuckled at my response.

"We're making pancakes for breakfast is that okay?"Asked Hajime. I nodded _without_ a yawn this time.

When the two brought the pancakes over it doesn't look very appitizing. But trying not tomake them feel bad I took a bit out of the pancake. My goodness did it taste AMAZING.

"Did you like it?" Asked Hajime. Inodded my head enthuisasticly while trying to say 'best pancakes ever.'

"So Miyuki what do you have planned today?" asked Kohana.

"A date with Tooru" I said after swallowing my mouthful of pancakes. I gave them the details of what we're doing when something popped in my mind.

"Umm, do you think Tooru actually likes me?" I mumbled. Both Hajime and Kohana looked shocked.

"Miyuki" started Hajime.

"Oikawa liked you since you got accepted into Chidoriyama. He talks about you almost as much as volleyball and he said that when you get into highschool, he might try to confess his feelings for you even if you only saw him as a friend" ended Hajime. Wanting to change the subject I turned to Kohana.

"So Kohana, what should I wear?" I asked her. Her face light up. After breakfast Kohana looked through my entire closet to look for the perfect outfit. I tried on lots of different combinations and styles until we came to a conclusion.

I stared at myself in my mirror in aww. Even when my hair isn't done I looked amazing. I was wearing two pieces of clothing that I bought but never worn due to my very messy closet. Kohana has gone fore the 'casual' look with me.

I had a white crop top with white lace by the shoulder and ripped light wash jeans. On top of the crop top was a beige cardigan.

"Now we have to do your hair and makeup" said Kohana after a long time of thinking. Before I know it she grabbed my hand and led me to Hajime's washroom.

"Do you have a curling iron?" she asked as I bent down to open the cabinet containing a curling iron. It was a curling iron Tooru got for my birthday a few years ago. She quickly plugged it in so it can start heating up.

"Oh you are so lucky that you skin tone is similar to mine" said Kohana as she put foundation on my face. She put on concealer after and powdered my face. Along with some light brown eyeshadow, mascara for my eye, cleaned up and filled in my eyebrows and some blush and lipstick. If you were to look at me you wouldn't know I had any makeup on.

When she finished that, she took out my hair and started to curl it. It took so long but it was worth it. She made my hair wavy at the end and put my hair into it's usual style. She put everything away and called for Hajime. When he came in he took a long look at me.

"Wow Miyuki. You're so gown up now" he said as he came in to hug me. But Kohana ended the hug while telling me to go. I looked at the clock and realized that I only had twenty minutes to get there. I quickly put on my combat boots and ran out the door.

When I got to the movie theatre I can see Tooru talking to some girls while looking on his phone. As I got closer he noticed me. He stopped short when he got a better look at me. Boy was I glad that there was already blush on my face.

"Miyuki, you look so beautiful" he was wearing a light blue shirt with a ufo and dark wash jeans.

"Yeah you too Tooru" I replied. He gestured to the theatre and pulled out two tickets for the movie we were going to watch and said "shall we?"

The movie was so good. There was lazer guns! And the main character was so badass with his outfit and the villian had an awesome role.

"So Miyuki did you like it? Your eyes were glued to the screen" said Oikawa laughing.

"Yeah I loved it! And I love you" after saying that, I realized that, that was the first time I actually confessed my love for him. His eyes were wide before he swooped me up spun around and kissed me.

The kiss was nothing like I felt before. It was fireworks in my mouth. His lipsknew how to move perfectly to match mine. Before I want it to end he pulled away gasping. I touched my lips smiling. Who would've thought that my first kiss was going to be with Oikawa.

* * *

 **Wow that took a long time. Sorry it took me too long to update. The wifi here isn't the greatest and fanfiction wouldn't work. I have to close this up quickly so I hope you enjoyed it and see you next time!**


	18. Fever

New about how me and Tooru were dating now got around school quite fast.

"How did he confess to you?" asked Kosaku.

"Well he just told me how he felt and asked to be his girlfriend" I replied quietly.

"Are you ashamed of dating him? He's the most popular guy in the school. I wanted to be his girl you know what I mean?" continued Kosaku. I nodded while picking at my bento.

"I actually saw it coming" said Mitoya. Me and Kosaku looked in her direction. Saw it coming what did she mean?

"I mean he blushes everytime you smile at him. And when you say something he laughs too hard and he is always with you" said Mitoya before she picked up some rice.

"Oh Mitoya, Kosaku, how did the whole school know that we were dating?" I asked since I was curious.

"Oikawa told everyone" they said at the same time. I mentally face palmed.

Class was nothing special. But during Japanese History class, I started to feel light headed and dizzy. I asked to go to the nurse's office but sensei denied it! She was a new sensei here at Seijoh according to Hajime and boy was she strict!

A few minutes passed and I really didn't feel well. I raised my hand to ask to go to the nurse's room again.

"I told you Iwaizumi, it's a no. I'm not going to let you go to the nurse's class just because you want to skip class not hurry up and copy down these notes" said sensei.

I barely made it through class. When the bell rang for my last class, I could barely walk. I pretty much looked like I was drunk. Deciding that I should go to the nurse's room instead of math I walked the painfully long walk.

Once I got there, Miyakazu-san, the school nurse told me to lie down while she went to go call my teacher. After she came with a whole bunch of supplies to check me up. Miyakazu-san was actually pretty young and pretty. Brown straight hair ties into a ponytail and dark brown eyes.

After the checkup, she decided it was best for me to skip the rest of class and wait for Hajime to pick me up. Luckily today was monday which meant that they didn't have practice.

The wait was so dreadfully long but the bell rang. Soon Hajime and Tooru walked into the nurse's room. I felt so relieved. Tooru was the first to say something.

"Yuki-chan are you alright? Why didn't you tell me? I would've skipped class for you" said Tooru. Hajime just sighed as he put his hand to my forehead.

"You have a fever Miyuki" he said. I groaned. I hate having fevers because it just means that I will be feeling like crap for the next seven days.

When I got home, I first went to my bedroom to lay down. Tooru followed me to make sure I didn't fall on the way since I sometimes do that when my head hurts.

I threw off the covers and fell into my bed and went to sleep, Not bothering to put on the covers. I fell asleep really quick but I was pretty sure that the covers were put on me and a kiss was placed on my cheek.

The next time I woke up it was Tooru waking me up for dinner.

"How do you feel Miyuki?" he asked quietly. I shook my head which hurt a lot. Which was the truth because my head was spining like crazy. Tooru moved my bangs away from my forehead and took my temperture.

"You are really burning up" he stated. I closed my eye for a while before opening them again. Tooru has gone to get my dinner. When he came back, he had a tray with a bowl of warm porridge and cup of herbal tea.

He set the tray down and grabbed the bowl and spoon. I tried my best to sit up against my head board. Eventually I did it.

"I'm going to feed you" said Tooru with a little blush on his cheek. He dipped the spoon into the porridge and scooped some out. Then he carefully guided the spoon to my mouth. I opened it for him to put the food in my mouth. When the spoon hit my tongue, I immedieately spitted it out on his hand.

"Tooru Im so soryy I didn't mean to do it. I-" I started to panic. He chuckled.

"It's too hot for you right? Don't worry it doesn't hurt" grinned Tooru as he got up to wash his hands. When he got back he did the same thing but he blew the porridge before he fed it to me. It was just right.

I finished about half of the porridge before I felt like throwing up. As Tooru went to put the bowl away, slid back into the covers. He came back a few minutes later with my phone.

"Your friends were texting you since you got home. You want to text them back?" he asked. I nodded as he handed me my phone. I read the messages.

 **Kosaku: Iwaizumi where were you at math class?!**

 **Mitoya: R U okay?**

 **Kosaku: Iwaizumi?**

 **Mitoya: Please answer**

I smiled and replied.

 **Me: I just have a fever that's all. I skipped to go to Miyakazu's. Do me a favor and copy the notes for all my class so I wont be behind**

I put my phone down before it 'dinged'.

 **Kosaku: You're okay!**

 **Mitoya: DW I got the notes**

I closed my phone as I threw to Tooru. He looked at it but they didn't text back so he just saw the picture of him and Hajime from my lockscreen.

As I was falling asleep, I heard him say goodnight and kissing my cheek.

* * *

 **All done! Can you guys give me some ideas? I'm seriously running out on it. Reviews would be nice too. This wasn't the way it went in my head but whatever. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and see you next time**


	19. Cuddles

The next few days went exactly like this. Nap, vomit, eat repeat. Yeah, I know it's really disgusting. Not only that it's disgusting, everytime I get up, my head spins like crazy and my stomach turns upside down too. Also, I'm starving too but what food I eat my stomach rejects. The only good thing is maybe that Tooru is always there for me.

He would always be the first to come home to take care of me. I know Hajime wants to make sure that I'm fine too but Tooru always pushes him away. So he stays with Kohana because her dance practices ends half an hour later than practice.

So I wake up and it's like 6:26 PM when I heard knocking at the door. Just when I was about to opened the door, I heard the door open. It's probably Tooru so I get up anyways. Walking to the kitchen like a drunk person, I see Tooru walk to the kitchen to grab a bowl, pot and a can opener.

"What are you doing Tooru?" I asked and oh god, my voice is so cracked and hoarse then. He turned to look at me before returning to whatever he was doing. Humming to himself, he opened the can and poured it's contents into a pot and he turned on the stove to place the pot on. I guess he's cooking whatever is in that pot.

Once he was finished, he walked to me and grabbed my hand and led me to my favorite couch. He sat down and I sat down next to him. I leaned to rest my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. He put his arm around me to bring me closer.

"How are you feeling Miyuki?" whispered Tooru. I shook my head not wanting to use my voice.

"I really want you to be better you know? School is not the same without you, you know. The girls are getting crazier just because you're sick and not at school. Oh by the way your friends says hi and wishes you to get well soon" mumbled Tooru as he himself leaned his head on top of mine. What happened after that, I don't know because I fell asleep.

Soon I was shaken awake by Tooru. I could see Hajime and Kohana doing homework.

"Rise and shine sunshine. I made you some chicken rice soup while you were asleep" said Tooru. I groaned and laid back down to go to sleep.

"Miyuki I know you aren't feeling well but the soup will make you feel better" whispered Tooru as he shook my shoulders. I sat up and pouted. Tooru chuckled at my gesture.

"Once you are done, let's go to your room to watch some Fast and Furious okay?" suggested Tooru. I nodded. Fast and Furious were my favourite movies. They were packed with action and adventure and not to mention cars!

So, I sat there with Tooru feeding me the soup bite by bite. When I looked at the bowl, it doesn't look like much but it took me a really long time to finish it. But, I got to admit it, it tasted good. Like really good.

When I finished, I got up and walked to my room to turn on the TV while Tooru went to clean the bowl and spoon. I flipped through my movies until I got to Fast and Furious. it was about a year ago since I last watched them. Tooru walked in and closed the door behind him. He took a seat behind me on bed and pulled me into his arms. So I was sat in between his legs with his arms around my waist. When I leaned back, my head was pressed against his manly chest.

We watched Fast and Furious one after another. My personal favourite is the seventh one (minus the fact that Paul Walker *sniff*) but Tooru liked the sixth one. But never the less we watched the whole series.

"I love you so much Miyuki" Tooru said out of the blue. Before I know I replied with my own "I love you too"

I would never say this out loud but I really like cuddling with Tooru. I seem to fit perfectly with him. And I can see that he likes it too because he soon fell asleep while I was about to play the next movie. So I turned off the TV and tucked him my bed. I went outside to talk to Hajime.

"Hajime, Tooru fell asleep and I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed too. See you tomorrow Hajime. And you too Kohana" I said and as I walked back to my room. Hajime and Kohana both said good night.

I closed the light and navigated my way to my bed and climbed in. I don't know when I fell asleep but that night was the best night I slept in days.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late updates but I'm running out of ideas! So Imma ask you for your ideas. Also I had to redo this chapter because it wouldn't save my work but luckily I did this in one shot and I finished! So I guess see you next time?**


	20. Surprise Hajime!

Today is Hajime's birthday and I have the best idea for him.

~Two Weeks Ago~

Sitting in my living room, Tooru, Kohana and I are brainstorming ideas for what to do for Hajime's surprise birthday party. Of course the guest list was already made (the three of us and the whole volleyball team, not the girls.) We decided that Kohana and I are going to do the decorations while Tooru and Hajime goes out to have some fun to buy time. I'm getting him some new knee pads and volleyball that he was looking at for a while, Kohana was getting him a photo album with pictures of them inside and Tooru was going to take him to a theme park with lots of rides.

"So what are the themes we chose?" asked Tooru. I showed him the list. The themes were the following:

Space (Tooru)

Unicorns (Mine)

Beach (Kohana)

BMX (Mine)

Volleyball (Tooru)

Dance (Kohana)

"Ugh which one should we choose?!" I groaned.

"Why don't we have the boys on the team pick which one they liked best. So we took the survey to school and showed the team. The top choice wasn't surprising.

"So Miyuki, volleyball was the top choice. I wonder who thought of that" Said Tooru. Cue a punch to his face. So for the whole day, Kohana and I set up my house with white and teal ribbons to go with our school colours and yellow and blue balloon to match the volleyball they use in tournaments. Also I dug out a whole bunch of photos from when Hajime was a baby to now. I'm so glad mom did that because it brings back good memories and also I get to see how cute my big brother was when he was little.

Tooru is currently out with Hajime to a theme park that is about 30 minutes away from our house when riding a bus. That's because Hajime walks out, he won't be able to see us with party stuff. Since the house is set up, Kohana and I are going to get some snacks and cake.

We decided that Kohana will go to the store and get snacks while I get the cake which is fine with me. Walking in the bakery, I saw many types of cakes. As I walk up to the cashier, a tall brunette stood there looking at me.

"Would you like to get anything?" asked the cashier. I nodded.

"I'm looking for a cake for my brother. It's his birthday" I said looking at all the cakes.

"How old is turning?" she asked.

"18"

"Aww tell him I said happy 18th birthday. So what is he interested in? We do special customized cakes though they cost more" said the brunette. Good thing I took extra change.

"Volleyball" I said.

"Would you like a cake that looks like a volleyball?" She asked

"Yes please. Oh and can you make it look like the Mikasa one?" I asked and she nodded. I gave her the money and she informed me to grab the cake in 30 minutes. I left the bakery and went to the rendezvous point that me and Kohana was supposed to meet. Apparently she was already there.

"How much food did you buy?" I asked looking at the many bags she was holding. I offered to take some but didn't let me.

"Enough for a bunch of hungry boys now where's the cake?" she askled. I told how it was going to be custom made and that I'll get it in thirty minutes. She was fine with the idea. Walking back we saw the entire boys team waiting at my door.

"Next when you're telling us to meet up at your place, make sure you're actually there" Kindaichi said crossing his arms. I laughed nervously and opened the door. The boys took the bags from Kohana's hand placed the contents on the table.

"Wow you really went over board with the food" said Hanamaki looking at the two of us. Kohana smiled nervously. We told them our plan and where they'd be hiding. Just when we were about to check if everything is perfect I got a phone call.

"Miyuki we're literally a block away from your house" said Tooru. My eyes widen and I gestured for everyone to hide.

"Oh okay then, um stall him for a bit" I said and ended the call. I quickly neaten up the whole table with food and hid next to Kunimi who was hiding behind a wall near the door. Kohana closed the lights.

I can hear them talking through the door. When the door opened I can hear Hajime say something.

"What the hell did you do Trashykawa?" said Hajime.

"Ummm" struggled Tooru to say something.

"If you don't tell me now I will-" and we cut Hajime off with a big 'SURPRISE!'

Well at least Hajime looked surprised. And so did Tooru because he was breathing heavily and his hand was at his heart which I am assuming is beating really quick.

Then me and Kohana came up and said "happy birthdau Hajime!" He hugged the both us and whispered,

"I love you two so much, thank you" thanked Hajime and as he pulled away he wiped something from his eye, A TEAR?!

"Enough love already let's get this party started!" yelled Yahaba and went straight to the food and dug in. And little did they know I already slipped away to get the cake while they were all laughing at Hajime's baby photos.

* * *

 **Sorry this was overdue. I might update every Sunday if I have an idea and if I have time. Be sure to review and see you soon!**


End file.
